


The Truth Behind a Fake Relationship

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Smut [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Thor and Clara Jamison are very close and you can often see them showing affection that causes their fellow avengers to think that they are dating when they are not. They decide to test out a fake relationship that ends of being something real.





	The Truth Behind a Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a one shot and in it there is graphic depictions of sex and oral sex. Nudity is involved here as well as some intense language.

Another movie night was currently taking place at the Avengers complex. Clara Jamison and her best friend Natasha were in the kitchen getting snacks ready to take into the living room, when Thor walked in and walked over to Clara, placing a kiss on her temple before grabbing a beer from the fridge and returning to the living room.

“Are you two dating?” Natasha asked her friend, raising an eyebrow. Clara blushed and turned towards the sound of the microwave beeping as the popcorn finished popping.

“No, of course not. We’re just really good friends,” She replied, opening up the door to the microwave and pulling out the popcorn before dumping the contents in a bowl. She put in another bag so that everyone would have enough to last through two movies.

“Uh huh, sure. He always gives us kisses on the forehead before missions. I think you’re dating and you’re just telling me the truth,” Natasha commented, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter while waiting for the other bag of popcorn to be ready.

“I promise you Nat. We’re not dating. He was probably just being more affectionate today. Trust me, if we were dating, you’d be the first to know,” Clara stated. The final bag finished popping and she pulled it from the microwave and dumped the bag into the bowl again before grabbing the drinks and taking everything in the living room. Placing the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the coffee table where everyone could reach it, she took her usual spot on the couch beside Thor and Steve. Natasha once again gave her a suspicious glance before seating herself beside Clint.

“Everybody ready to watch some horror?” Tony asked before shutting off the lights and pressing play on the remote and movie night began. Clara isn’t afraid of horror movies but in fact she’s a really huge fan of them but when the air conditioning cut on, she shivered a little and wrapped her arms around herself. Thor glanced down at her before shifting closer to her little form.

“Everything okay Clara? You’re not scared are you?” he asked her, concern shadowing his features. She shook her head before telling him that she was just cold. Thor smiled and lifted her up into his lap before covering her with a blanket and wrapping his arms around her to provide warmth to her body with his own. She nuzzled against him, glad of the warmth. These actions rewarded her with another look from Natasha as well as the other Avengers. Tony paused the movie and turned his full attention towards the two.

“Awww, aren’t you two adorable. The cutest couple award goes to Thor and Clara,” he commented, a smile adorning his face.

“She said they’re not dating but I think they are but they aren’t telling anyone,” Natasha stated, leaning back into her seat on the couch.

“We aren’t-.” Clara began before Thor cut her off.

“Yes, we are dating. It’s only been a few weeks though. We didn’t want to say anything until things became more serious,” Thor commented, pulling Clara closer, causing her to blush and shoot him a look that said what are you doing.

“Finally! I knew they liked each other. It was just obvious. Between Clara being nice to Loki and all the times they hung out together, it was only a matter of time before they started seeing each other,” Steve commented, excitement in his tone. More cheering from the other Avengers echoed around the room before they continued watching the movie. After the last movie was over, everyone retired to his or her rooms for some sleep. As Thor and Clara walked to their rooms, which were located across from each other, she paused and took his hand in hers.

“You know we aren’t dating. So why would you tell everyone we were?” She questioned. Thor chuckled and pulled her into an embrace.

“I told them because they are always trying to get us together. I thought it might be fun to fool everyone into thinking we are. That way we can cuddle and hang out without them pushing us together. We might as well have some fun with it,” he replied, placing another kiss on her forehead. Clara smiled and hugged him tighter, inhaling his scent. The thing is that she had always had a crush on him but never had the courage to tell him. The fact that they were now pretending to date only fueled her crush more. She had first joined the Avengers when they had discovered her amazing healing abilities one day when they were on a mission and Steve had gotten seriously hurt. Clara had just been walking by and saw him lying on the ground bleeding and walked over to him, placing her hands against his abdomen and the wound had closed completely. Over the years she had become closer to Thor and Natasha. Thor, because of everyone at the tower, she was the only one who seemed to have no issue with Loki even after the events in New York.

She had welcomed him with open arms, showing compassion and love towards him and that was when Thor had started crushing on her, unknowing to her. She had grown closer to Natasha when Nat had felt she could come to Clara anytime she needed someone to talk to. There was just a calming effect that she had around the Avengers that was comfortable and inviting. Lately, Thor and Clara were constantly around each other, hanging out after missions, training together, almost like a magnet was pulling them together, whether it was because feelings were starting to become more apparent or if it was because the universe were pushing them together. Even their friends had noticed it and were now nagging them to be together but neither of them told each other how they felt about each other.  
After the movie night when Thor told everyone they were dating, there were a couple of months that Thor and Clara were going out to dinner and catching movies or simply just hanging out in each other’s rooms. They hadn’t kissed yet or shown any PDA except for holding hands and the occasional kiss to the head by Thor. That was about to change one night when they were hanging out in Clara’s room watching a movie that Thor hadn’t seen and he had leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

“Thor…what was that for?” she whispered, a blush creeping on her face. She couldn’t deny that she hadn’t liked it because it caused her heart to flutter in her chest.

“I just wanted to kiss you. You’re so beautiful tonight and I feel completely drawn to you. Let me kiss you again,” he answered her. She nodded and he pulled her in for another kiss, this time deeper, cupping her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his long blonde hair. The kisses were becoming more passionate before Clara pulled away.

“Don’t stop. I want more of you,” Thor stated, desire in his eyes, trying to pull her back to him. Again she pulled away before getting up and closing her door and locking it. She joined him back on the bed and looked into his bright blue eyes with her own ice blue eyes, twirling a strand of her boob length dark red hair.

“Are you sure you want to do this? What happens if?” Clara began before Thor kissed her on the lips silencing her.

“I’m sure. If feelings come out of this we can reveal everything to our friends and make it official. We’re already ‘dating’. Let’s have a little more fun,” he replied, turning off the movie and TV. He kissed her again, shifting her down against the pillows and moving down to her neck, kissing pressure points, causing her to close her eyes and part her lips slightly. Thor’s fingers started to unbutton her blouse, placing light kisses against her skin before lifting her up and pulling it her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Laying her back down, he moved down to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off, leaving her in her underwear and bra. He came back up to kiss her then, nibbling her lip until she opened her mouth allowing him to slip in his tongue.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands traveling down to his shirt and lifting it up over his head before pulling him down for more, her hands running over his chest, feeling the muscles there before slipping around his back, feeling the muscles rippling in his shoulders. He pulled her back up against his chest so he could unhook her bra with one fluid motion while still kissing and tossed that to the floor as well. Gently pushing her back down, he let his mouth wander, latching on to one of her breasts, suckling it, massaging the other with a hand, pulling at her nipple every one in a while, causing her to moan with pleasure, nails digging in his back. Clara’s legs then hooked under Thor’s legs and she flipped him over on his back, leaning down and kissing him, moving down to his chest before lifting up to unbutton his pants and removing his jeans.

She smirked and slowly pulled down his boxer-briefs, exposing all of him. She lowered herself down to his cock and licked, eliciting a moan from Thor, before she pulled him into her mouth, sucking and fondling his balls. Thor grabbed some of her hair one hand, the other clenching at the sheets.

“Clara! Fuck!” he cried out before spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning back up and kissing him. He flipped her back over and trailed kisses down her body until he reached her underwear and pulled them down and off her. He spread her legs and lowered his head to her core licking a thick stripe, causing her to moan and shiver with excitement. He sucked at her, causing her to writhe a little before he placed his hands on her thighs to hold her still.

“Oh god, Thor! Please…don’t…stop!” Clara cried out until she completely released and came in his mouth. He pulled from her and licked his lips before grabbing a condom Clara kept in her drawers just in case of a moment like this. She slipped it on and laid down on top of her, kissing her, before slipping two fingers inside her to get her ready for him. She moaned into his mouth as he worked her slowly and wrapped her legs around his middle.

“Ready, sweetheart?” he asked her. Clara nodded and he smiled before sliding into her entrance, slowly so as not to hurt her and thrust deeply into her, causing her to moan. Her mouth went to his neck, biting down, Thor moaning as he kissed her neck. He thrust slowly at first before picking up the pace, keeping rhythm with Clara’s thrusts. Once again she lowered her legs and flipped him over straddling him before continuing to ride him until they both came, her collapsing onto him, both of them breathing hard. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed, hands resting beside her as Thor removed and disposed of the condom before joining her on the bed again, pulling her close to him. He kissed her head again, making her sigh with content. She rolled towards him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Want to do it again?” She asked, receiving a grin from Thor as he nodded. Twice more they were intimate with each other before collapsing and drifting off to sleep. In the morning there was a knock at Clara’s door, waking her.

“Just a moment,” she called out, slipping from Thor’s grasp and finding her white, silk robe and going to the door. She opened it and found Natasha standing outside. She arched an eyebrow, looking past her and to her sleeping companion.

“Did we have a little fun last night?” she asked, making Clara blush. Natasha giggled and pulled her friend into a hug.

“See, I told you that you two were perfect for each other. Anyways, training in ten minutes. You may want to wake him,” Natasha stated, before walking off to the gym. Clara closed her door and kissed Thor on the cheek. He opened his eyes and pulled her down for a kiss on the lips.

“Time for training,” she told him before sauntering off to get changed. Thor got dressed in his clothes from the night before, walked over to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, making her smile. She held his arms in hers before releasing him and turning to face him.

“Last night was fun. I can’t wait to do that again. I didn’t know you were that good with your mouth,” Thor commented, smirking. Clara blushed and hugged him.

“I love you,” she told him. She froze realizing what she had just said and pulled away from him to see his reaction. Thor smiled and pulled into a deep kiss.

“I love you too. Let’s stop pretending and date for real,” he told her, receiving a smile and nod from Clara. He then returned to his room to change and met everyone from training, giving Clara a kiss, nothing changed yet, everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or the characters of Marvel but I do love to write for them


End file.
